gurpsbleachfandomcom-20200213-history
Arisa Armante
"}} Appearance Arisa is an amusingly short woman with light grey eyes and shocking teal hair that is pulled back by a number of braids- turning into one large braid at the base of her neck and ending at the top of her hips. She carries a wakizashi at the base of her back, much like 2nd Division's Captain Sui-Feng. She wears the deep red robes of S Division like the others, but has the sleeves tied up to her upper arms and the pant legs tied up to under her knees. Her hands, feet, forearms, and shins are wrapped in cloth. Personality Arisa is a frank girl, not pausing to tell other members if she believes a plan is ill-fated (or flat-out stupid, depending on the situation) and tries to push the party in the "correct" direction with varying amounts of success. She has a healer's nature by default, wishing for the least amount of casualties and opting for negotiation over direct combat when she feels a fight is avoidable. This does not mean she has reserves about killing, as in the end of The Fifth Session she released her shikai on a common soul just to achieve the goal of the mission, and left him bleeding out in the street. She has a strong love for structure and protocol, keeping to a strict personal schedule she carries day in and day out. The only time there is ever variation is in the event of a mission or interruption by her fellow S division members. This nature crosses over into her professional work as well, keeping eyes on the mission at hand and having little, if any, patience for side quests or distractions from the goal. Arisa has been noted to have a bit of an unstable temper since Aizen's betrayal of the Seireitei in 2000. While she did not know the man personally, the idea of a Shinigami going against his own kind for such selfish gains seemed to affect her. This anger does not bubble up often. In fact its so rare that her current partners have yet to see it. It is noted by her former Captain Unohana that Arisa has a severe liking for apples, and was normally the reason that none ever lasted in the 4th division barracks for more than a few hours. History Arisa appeared in the 68th district of the West Rukongai at age 12. She was helped by a nameless 3rd division member, who placed her with a "family" so she wouldn't be immediately harmed on the streets. She went into the academy 15 years later, wishing to become a Shinigami to help and protect her fellow souls, like the Shinigami did for her when she was young. She barely passed her entrance test. She was not an exceptional student, in fact she was boringly average. She only excelled at hakuda and healing, and "excelled" is being used loosely. She would have blended entirely into the background of the academy if not for one distinct characteristic: her ability to take orders and carry them out flawlessly. She was the perfect soldier in all but size and strength. She completed her schooling at exactly 100 years and was immediately taken into 4th division. Under Unohana she carried out the usual janitorial duties without even one complaint. Thanks to her time in 4th division, she knows nearly every secret door and tunnel in the Seireitei (that 4th division has access to) She was a part of the force that was sent to Sokiyoku Hill after Aizen's betrayal, and was one of the many set with the task of healing Captain Byakuya Kuchiki. After that incident she became more volitile. Her training became more focused on fighting than before. She got to the point that she could punch straight through practice mannequins, which frightened some of her fellow 4th division members. She was transferred to 11th division shortly after. She was only in 11th for 2 years before Captain Kenpachi Zaraki signed her over to Yuu Kishirii to join the S division. Plot Powers and Abilities Soul Pierce Soul Pierce is a self-taught ability that Arisa achieved one day after an intense training session where she punched through a mannequin in 4th division's training room. She is able to use it whenever she pleases, focusing her reikai onto her fists or feet. A successful hit by soul pierce sends Arisa's powered limb through an opponent's flesh and bone, leaving a hole in the targeted area and doing much more damage than a normal punch/kick.Category:Characters KaidoCategory:S potentials Arisa is a practitioner of the healing technique known as kaido. She can stabilize most people from the edge of death, and given enough time she can completely heal someone of their injuries. While she is nothing compared to Unohana or the other higher ups of 4th division, she is a useful healer on the field. Zanpakuto Category:ShinigamiSukai-ko